1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner.
2. Background
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, not only medical robots and space robots, but also home robots are being developed. A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking dust on a floor (including foreign materials) while autonomously moving on a predetermined region. Such robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
The robot cleaner is configured to suck dust-contained air, to filter dust from the dust-contained air by a filter, and to discharge dust-filtered air to the outside. A fan rotated by driving of a motor generates a suction force which forms such a flow. As the motor and the fan are driven, vibrations and noise occur from the robot cleaner. Further, when a suction force is increased for enhanced performance, vibrations and noise are also increased.
e